elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sustainable Wealth Guide
With business overall running short on Elysium, seeing lack of trade and competition thanks to certain plugins and such, I will teach everyone how to make money in a consecutive manner rather than waiting for somebody to buy something from you etc... This way revival of the economy could come back, and maybe when shops plugin comes back you will have enough money invested to support the economy. You will become independently wealthy and have a sustainable income with no competition. This will save you time to RP as well, rather than sticking to primitive tactics of earning currency and buy many things you have dreamed for such as a town, rare item, or a service. I will teach you how to make the Holiest Factory. It is legal, and the best way to make money. ''' ''REMEMBER THE LESS YOU BUY, THE MORE YOU SAVE. /c prayer, /c lightwalk, /c repair, /c food, /c cleanse, /c enderchest and /c gills are amazing money saving spells.'' STEP 1: Gatherer You want to start with multiplying a farm. Plant all kinds of crops from carrots to pumpkins. (If you want a quick buck, however, go to /aria then do /t spawn farms. Remember to replant these crops). After doing such, you want to set down a foundation around your own farm. You should try to mine, collect iron and build what is called an automatic iron furnace. This will smelt ores and such as you take care of your farm and other tasks. When you have enough XP from mining and enough materials, invest 3 stacks of iron and hold onto them. Try to mine/buy diamonds and craft yourself a suit of diamond armor and all the tools. STEP 2: Hunter From the overall XP and money you have made, I recommend trying to save for special enchants and avoid useless enchants such as bane of arthropods. Try to look for cows in the wilderness and perish them well. Breed them up to 16 in a chunk and kill them for leather. Use the sugarcane you have planted to make paper and make 22 bookshelves. Gather resources for an enchanting table and enchanting books. Your pickaxe, sword, and axe should be your first priorities of enchanting. Smite V is very effective in making money in this next level. This is where you explore the nether. At least have Fire Protection IV on one piece of armor. After you have decently enchanted armor, you could make money for beacons or make beacons exploring out the Nether. Kill Zombie Pigmen and creatures that reside in Nether fortresses. Try to get wither skulls as well to either sell or make a Wither to get nether stars. Have at least 5 beacons. STEP 3: Slayer Now that you have established a great foundation, you should look for or borrow a Sea temple. Make sure there are beacons set up for buffs as well. You will no longer need to worry about running out of food as if you have a fire aspect sword, you can get cooked fish from Guardians. Guardians are one of the highest consecutive paying mobs. Gather prismarine shards and crystals to craft Sea Lanterns and Prismarine Bricks and sell them to the /de. Perhaps it is wise to relocate your farm here so you have things to do if Guardians do not spawn thus giving time for everything to operate, completing the '''Holiest Factory. OPTIONAL These could possibly be the highest paying things you could do on here. You could even earn up to 200k for these options depending on what you do and how you do it. Keep your talents intact. You can build things for people, make them art, help people dig and such, sell very unusual/powerful items, lore items, and repair things for people, help write them certain things and more. Category:Guides Category:Economics